So Sick
by random poka dots
Summary: [ONESHOT] It's about this girl who is going through a tough time after the Great Battle. She's so sick of everything that's happening. It's better than it sounds. Please read and review.


disclamer: I don't own anything. The character/characters in this story belongs to J.K. Rowlingandthe title of the story belongs to Ne Yo. I only ownthe things that come from my brain.

a/n: Hey! This is my first fanfic so please read and review.

**So Sick...**

There she was sitting in an empty compartment looking out the window thinking about the past year. It was her last year and it was supposed to be special. It was supposed to be the year of happiness and jovial bliss but it was sorrowful emptiness that filled her soul instead.

She's so sick of apologies that people keep telling her. So sick of people bothering her. So sick of emotions that keep flooding over her. So sick of everything going around her. So sick of life all together. _How can people be so happy when something so devastating happened?_ she thought.

Many people died that night and with those that died were her parents along with some of her close friends. The people that had raised her, cared for her, and loved her no matter what. The people who always stuck by her side even when she was wrong, the people who always believed in her, and supported her in everything she did. The people who were there for her and she for them. Now they wouldn't be there any more, to comfort her when she was upset, to stay up all night and just talk, or to be just there, among the living.

_Now what am I to do? Go on with my life and forget them? Or grieve over their death and devote myself to finding those who caused their death? Which path am I going to choose? What path do I want? Going on or grieving? Holding on or forgetting? What am I going to do? _She can't get over them, but she can't go on grieving. _I'm so sick of all this! So sick of all these tears. So sick of all this sorrow. So sick of all these things that keep happening to me! And I'm so sick of putting on a mask to make people think that I'm okay when I'm not! Why doesn't everyone just leave me alone? All I want to do is be by myself! I just want to think about it in peace. They keep bothering me with their sympathy. Well I don't need it! What am I going to do?_ She can't forget them, ever, but she can't just hold on forever either.

On the anniversary of the day they died, she sat at the lake's edge, the place they loved to go together during the holidays, thinking about the year that just passed and what was supposed to happen and what actually did. She thought about what had happened to her after the tragic moment and thought about what they would think of her the way she was now. All alone and unhappy, sitting by the water's edge just thinking about them and holding on to the past instead of leading a life they could be proud of. Then it finally hit her.

She finally realizes what she should do or should have done earlier. Instead of waiting a year and doing nothing. _They probably don't want me to be this way just because they died. They probably wanted me to move along with my life and be happy again without them. They are probably up there looking down at me and saying "You need to move on. We died to make this a better world for everyone. We want you to be happy again." And here I am, a year later, finally realizing what they wanted me to do all along. They would want me to be happy whether they are here to enjoy it with me or not._ After that thought, she got up and went inside to call her old friends again. And that day, the day that many had died to keep her and others safe the year before, she was happy again.

She got so sick of everything that she decided to do something about it, finally.

* * *

a/n: First of all I want you to know that when I was writing this, I couldn't decide who the main character should be so I'll just let you decide. I was debating between Hermione or Ginny.

And second, I want to dedicate it to all the people who helped me with it. You know who you are. If you don't, look down.

Bookworm-Air13 (Hilary) - for helping me and inspiring me to write it.

tom's princess (Darryl) - for reading over it and encouraging me to write it.

fahanizhieliq (Hanis) - for spotting my mistakes and helping me write it.

MotherCrumpet (Christine) - for reading over it and urging me to post it.

You should also read their stories. They are really good writers, even though they don't take my word for it.


End file.
